


Dewier

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean is physically underage but mentally in his 30s, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Established Relationship, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Physical age difference, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: In a universe where Dean remained in his teenaged body after the events of "About A Boy," his sex drive is making him crazy. Sam is into it.





	Dewier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Song Bingo, About A Boy square (season 10).
> 
> Title from the episode; Dean on his new state: "I’m still me. I can still hunt. I’m just, you know…dewier."

Being a teenager again was annoying as _fuck_.

Dean couldn't buy beer or get into bars. Sam had to do all the "FBI" work on his own. People kept thinking Sam was Dean's freaking father. And in two weeks Dean had already been stopped three times by truancy officers. The new IDs they'd mocked up said he was eighteen, but not everyone was buying it.

"Are you shopping for your mother, young man?" asked the middle-aged clerk in the grocery store checkout line.

Dean, coming off a long drive and at the end of his rope with this shit, snapped, "Lady, my mother has been dead for over three decades and I am thirty-six years old."

She frowned deeply and sniffed as she handed him his change. "You Generation Y children are so rude," she huffed. Dean stomped out of the store, shaking his head. _Children._ Fuck his entire stupid life.

But it was the hormones that were really driving him insane.

It wasn't like Dean had stopped liking sex once his teenage years were over the first time around, but he'd been relieved when that constant, obsessive need for it had finally become more manageable. And now it was back with a vengeance, including the random boners. He could get hard from a stiff breeze again and it was making him fucking nuts.

And this time, there was Sam. Sam had been there for Dean's first adolescence, of course, but he'd been an awkward kid then. Now he was tall - oh, god, he was _so_ tall; relatively even taller than he had been before Dean had gotten hit with the reverse-_Big_ curse. Sam was broad and he looked so good and smelled so good and now Dean had years of memories in his head about the things Sam could do with his hands and his mouth.

They'd started having sex not long after Stanford. It was well-established and most of the time Dean didn't even feel that guilty about it anymore. But in the first weeks after Dean got turned young again, they didn't touch each other. Dean wasn't sure if Sam would want to. Physical changes aside, Dean felt the same as he had in his adult body. Sam knew he was the same guy; it wouldn't be like having sex with an actual teenager. But Dean didn't know if Sam was into him in this body, and he was afraid to ask. He was only barely keeping it together jerking off three times a day thinking about being with Sam. He was kind of afraid he'd snap if he knew it would be years before he could have that again for real.

One day, they were on a long stretch of sunny, empty highway. Sam was driving. Dean let him drive a lot more often now, because when Dean was at the wheel, Sam whined about how far forward Dean had to set the seat. Plus, Dean was mightily sick of people asking Sam if he was teaching Dean to drive when they saw Dean get out of the driver's seat.

Dean had been half-dozing in the passenger seat. He blinked himself a little more awake and realized he'd gotten hard from some half-remembered fantasy his brain had been spinning.

"Oh, fuck you," he said to his crotch, shifting uncomfortably and adjusting his pants. Sam glanced over at him and grinned.

"Really all the time, huh?" he said.

"It's so fucking annoying," Dean muttered. His voice cracked on the last word. He closed his eyes and shook his head in mute annoyance.

"I remember what that was like," Sam said. "It sucked. I couldn't stop thinking about sex." He gave Dean another sidelong glance. "Mostly you. All the things I wanted you to do to me."

Dean groaned as a fresh wave of arousal swept through him. "Thanks a whole fucking bunch for sharing _that_ right now," he grumbled. He squirmed, as if the minute movements would somehow make things better. But they did nothing to alleviate his discomfort.

"I used to wish you'd just - " Sam stopped speaking abruptly and reached over, his huge hand landing on Dean's groin and squeezing gently. Dean moaned, hips rising of their own volition. The warmth of Sam's palm was amazing even through his jeans.

"Go on," Sam said in a low voice. "See how fast you can get off just from this."

Part of Dean wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he was too desperate. Instead he just gave in to it, hips working. It turned out to take almost no time at all before he was coming with a gasp, thrusting helplessly against Sam's palm.

Sam squeezed Dean's leg after Dean finished. He withdrew his hand and Dean looked at him to see him grinning.

"Fuck you," Dean snapped, feeling his face redden. "Now I'm gonna have to sit here in wet fucking boxers till we get to the next rest stop."

"So you don't want me to do that again?" Sam asked casually.

Dean grumbled incoherently and stared out the passenger seat window, choosing not to respond. Because he most certainly _did_ want Sam to do that again. He'd probably be ready in about ten minutes.

In fact, he was hard again half an hour later. This time he grabbed Sam's hand himself; fuck it, he was already going to need a change of underwear. Sam chuckled and let him. Dean went slower this time - partly just to prove to himself that he could - drawing it out, teasing himself. Finally Sam undid his jeans; still one-handed, casually. It was so fucking hot that Dean couldn't stop staring. Sam's hand slid into his boxers and Dean groaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Sam's hand on his cock felt more intensely good than it ever had. Despite his attempts at self-control, it only took about a minute of the steady pump of Sam's hand before Dean was spilling over his brother's fingers with a sharp cry.

Sam wiped his hand on Dean's boxers, ignoring Dean's feeble protest. He glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

"It's crazy hot how quick I can get you off now," he said.

"Shut up," Dean muttered as he zipped his pants up.

"No," Sam said insistently. Dean finally looked at him and went still at the hungry look in Sam's eyes. "I mean it, Dean." He gave a shuddery exhale and looked back at the road. "We should see how fast you can go. How many times in a night."

Dean swallowed, his spent cock still somehow twitching with interest. "Okay," he managed to get out.

Sam glanced at him again. A slow grin spread over his face.

***

After they'd wrapped up their current case, Sam rented them a mid-range hotel room; not exactly fancy, but better than their usual cheap motels. They started in the shower, hands all over each other's skin as they soaped up. Dean had to crane his neck way back so he could kiss Sam, but he didn't care. He felt a little dizzy with desire as Sam's tongue slid against his. It felt huge now. Everything about Sam seemed bigger. It was almost like getting to learn his brother's body all over again.

Dean came easily in Sam's slick hand, breathing in the steam and licking up the drops of water that fell from Sam's hair onto his face.

Then they got into bed and didn't get out again. All told, Dean came four times in three hours. It was embarrassing how fast it happened when Sam sucked Dean's cock into his mouth, and even faster when Sam said Dean could fuck him. Dean grumbled about his teenaged body, but Sam just looked at him with blown pupils and a half-open mouth and let Dean make it up to him.

Which just got Dean excited again. Sam wouldn't fuck him yet, but Dean came so hard he practically saw stars as he pushed back against two of Sam's fingers. _Fuck_, it'd been so long since he'd had an orgasm like that.

They fell into an exhausted sleep - Dean was exhausted, at least - and despite the activities of the previous night, Dean woke up with raging morning wood, already more than ready to go again.

Sam, though, was showing his age. He just yawned hugely and lay back on the pillows, pulling Dean onto his lap.

"'M tired," he mumbled. "But you go ahead."

"I can go jerk it in the shower," Dean said.

"Mm-mm," Sam said, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and hugged him close. "Just rub off against me."

Oh, fuck. Dean should have been annoyed - and he was, a little - but also it was somehow ridiculously hot. His hips were already working against Sam's warmth.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Just like that."

Dean shut his eyes and curled into Sam's chest and just let his body do what it wanted. He moaned into Sam's skin and got lost in the feeling of Sam's arms around him, Sam dropping occasional sleepy kisses on his temple. He came with a gasp, almost surprised, and dozed off immediately afterwards.

Maybe, Dean thought later, being a teenager again had its advantages.


End file.
